Headset vision systems are used to provide a display to a user. The display of traditional headset vision systems may provide an augmented reality view or a virtual reality view to the user. Traditional virtual reality system cover the entire field of view of a user at all times and are not configured to provide augmented reality. While traditional augmented reality system are only capable of providing an augmented reality view since they are unable to cover an entire field of view of a user.